A typical computer is supposed to operate according to a predetermined operating system. The operating system controls the starting and stopping of the computer. Especially, the stopping operation occurs upon the power being cut-off. In that case, the system stopping command of the operating system is used to force the computer to store program information and data, as described for example in computer operating systems utilizing an APM (advanced power management) function is on an increasing trend. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,541 for System And Method For Managing Power On Desktop System issued to Shivaprasad Sadashivaiah and U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,023 for Automatic Backup System For Advance Power Management issued to Dwayne T. Crump et al.
Some operating systems then display a final message, indicating that the user can now turn off power to the system, on a monitor for a user to read. The computer is determined to store information and data of a user's job in a predetermined period time prior to displaying the final message. This means the user must wait for a time before shutting off the power. Accordingly, the user is inconvenienced by this waiting time.